Recollection
by toreax
Summary: After three longs years, Sam finally visits Danny in the institution after his breakdown. It's the truth, she just doesn't want to believe it.


_Note: Sam and Danny are 18 years old in this story._

…

Sam Manson was an overall intelligent person.

She made choices with full confidence and never looked back or had second thoughts about anything.

But when her limo pulled up to the entrance of Amity Park's mental institution, she was beginning to wonder why the hell she had wanted to come anyway.

And only one thought popped into her head: _For Danny._

She was still confused what had come over Danny that one day. He had just exploded. He was stuttering profusely as he shrieked at her and Tucker in the middle of the school hallway at Casper High. He had shouted and shouted. It wasn't anger, not even close. There was a desperate edge to his voice as he spoke and it had shaken her to the core. Not even the words bothered her as much as his dark tone that seemed to lean on the breaking point of his sanity.

_Don't you remember? _He had screamed, hands pulling at his hair. _You were there! You had convinced me in the first place! The lab accident, Sam! Tuck, you were screaming and I was screaming! Don't you remember! I'm __**half dead**__!_

She had no idea what he was talking about. She didn't know of a lab accident or Danny being "half dead". Was that even possible? How could that even happen? Danny kept saying he was half dead, half ghost, and she was there at the "lab accident". She had immediately thought his parents had finally broken down in psyche from all their ghost talk. That was three years ago, they were sophomores when it happened.

She was now heading into college, hoping to master as a zoologist. She had used some of her inheritance (that had been _way_ too much) to throw festivals and conventions to raise money for animal abuse. Tucker had moved to California to attend the college of his dreams. She knew he wasn't going to be an engineer like he said; he was going to be much, much more.

And know she was walking through the doors of the nut house to visit her best friend and former love interest she hasn't seen in three long years. She couldn't help but wonder what took her so long to finally see him. It hadn't set with her right, for some reason, and her parents wanted to send a body guard with her when she mentioned to plans to visit at their most recent dinner. She had refused, complaining on how she could take care of herself, which was true. She wasn't true how she had developed such fast reflexes in the blink on an eye. She was flexible and swift in her moments and she couldn't help but notice she only realized this when Danny had been dragged off to the institution.

She didn't think anything of it, though.

She passed eerie hallways and guards in dark uniforms. The building didn't look as scary as they were portrayed in the movies, but it was pretty close. Shadows crept at the corners and he could hear muttering from rooms as she signed in at the welcome desk. She asked for Daniel Fenton and they gave a startled look, not scared or anything, just surprised. She saw a smile on a nurse's face as she walked over to where they directed. She walked over to the unfamiliar person and sat down on the couch across from him. There were other patients around, dressed in nightgowns, but no one were near. She cleared her throat and the man across from her looked up from the book held in his hands.

Her breath caught.

It was definitely Danny, but so, so _different_. He still had the same baby blue eyes and black mop of hair that hung in his face, but he had filled out. His shoulders were broad and his chin was wider, his cheekbones high on his face. He seemed _really _surprised when he saw her, too. A warm smile spread across his lips, so genuine. His eyes crinkled at the sides and he still had dimples on his cheeks. A pang fought at her chest, she had missed that smile.

"Why, it's been a long time, Ms. Manson," He said. He tilted his head to the side. "What brought you all the way here to the nut house?"

_That's all he has to say after three years?_ Sam thought, a bit sourly. But she couldn't stay mad for long, especially at Danny. She found a rare smile on her lips as well.

"It has, hasn't it?" She said. Danny closed the book and Sam swallowed. "Um, I wanted to talk to you?"

It came out as a question. Why? – She wasn't sure. She cleared her throat, hoping he didn't see her falter. He just kept smiling.

"You haven't changed much. You still cut to the chase." Danny paused. "I can't say the same about your appearance, though."

That was true, Sam had to admit. She had grown out her hair to her shoulder blades and dropped the purple lipstick. She still liked to think she was a Goth, though. It was a nice memory. She still wore dark clothes and makeup, along with her signature combat boots. She had gotten many complements on how she had changed physically as well. She had never been a lanky girl, but she had gained soft curves and more feminine attributes on her face. She knew what Danny was talking about.

That didn't stop the sudden heat in her cheeks she had to force down.

"Since you are aware I still get to the point, then I will do just that," Sam said, crossing her legs. "I have always wondered what went on that day and I want to know. Spill."

She saw the flicker of uncomfortableness on his face, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. He folded his hands in his lap and looked her directly in the eyes. She shivered. "Do you want the truth?" He asked.

"Of course," She said feverishly.

"Everything I said that day was true; there is no need to repeat it."

Sam felt irritation build in her. "Danny, none of what you said make _sense_, it's not _real_."

He looked away from her. "Then don't believe it. I told you the truth, that's what you want, right?"

"No – yes, I mean." Sam drew in a breath. "Danny, you're delusional. You not _dead_, or half-dead. That's not real, it's not a _thing_, and it's not _possible_. I have been on google; there are certain mental illnesses where people believe their dead." She looked away. "I know you're not like that."

Another smile appeared on Danny's face and Sam wanted to slap it away. "I know you, Danny. I don't care if I haven't seen you in three years, I _know_ you. You aren't like that. You wouldn't just suddenly believe you we're – are – dead – or half-dead. Whatever."

"Then if you know me so well, you would know I'm not making this up," He said lightly, that smile still hanging on his face.

Sam knew he was telling the truth. She just didn't believe it. Didn't believe Danny, of all people, would think this way.

"I am dead, Sam." Danny's smile slipped away. "But I'm alive."

"That's not even _possible_," Sam ground out, gritting her teeth. "You're not dead, Danny."

"You were brainwashed."

Sam forgot her frustration and looked up at him. "_What_?"

"I was in an accident in my parents' lab. You and Tucker were there, you were actually the one who persuaded me to do it. Not that I blame you, I was curious, too. I walked into the portal, it killed part of me. We fought ghosts together, Sam. Don't you wonder why you were suddenly so strong?"

Sam, tongue tied, stared at him. Nothing came out of her mouth.

He was telling the truth, she could tell. She just couldn't believe it.

A silence settled over them.

"You're insane," She spat, and stormed out of the institution, glaring at anyone, and slamming the heavy double doors behind her.

Danny stared longingly at the entrance for what seemed like hours. A chilly blue wisp spilled through his mouth and he shook his head, defeated, turning back to his book.

…

…

This idea has actually been sitting on my mind for a while. It was a bit rushed, though, and I'm sorry for that. Danny really is Phantom and half-dead/ghost. One day, Vlad brainwashed anyone who knew about his secret so they would all forget the past year and a half. After no one would remember him, Danny had a breakdown. It would really suck for the people who supported him (Sam, Tucker, and Jazz) suddenly didn't know his secret or any of their past adventures. That would_ really_ suck. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
